Come Back
by NocturnalQuill
Summary: ROGAN - Rogue's POV. Rogue is about to get married to Bobby when Logan returns. But can everything go back to normal? Had a dream, wrote a story out of it. First ROGAN fic. The summary does not do justice to the fic. Please RR. It's a good fic,I promise.


**Hi everyone...I'm new to writing ROG-AN fics, so please be patient, and nice :). This one is sort of strange, because I had a dream about this last night, and when I sat down to write it, it didn't turn out to be Exactly like my dream. In fact, come to think of it, I don't remember most of my dream. You know how it is, right? Dreams: they become a distant, hazy memory that feels like Deja Vu after a while. But I like this nonetheless. Fair warning: It is abrupt, and sort of complex. But it is likable. That I know for a fact. So do read it: you may just end up liking my style of writing.**

**Rating: M to be safe. Although in my opinion, it merits a T, but I'm just over-cautios.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't own the X-men, and no matter how much I've prayed, they just don't belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Getting engaged in a bar is not what one would call conventional. But then again, we hardly are conventional. We're mutants, all of us. Me too…because the cure that I took was not permanent. My powers came back, and I learnt how to control them. Something I should have done in the first place, rather than being a coward about it and running to get the cure.<p>

I'm getting engaged to Bobby today. He loves me a lot, and truth be told, I am fond of him too. But I can't say I love him. Unfortunately, that sentiment is reserved for the man who ran away. I remember meeting him at that bar in Canada all those years ago. How long has it been? Six years? I was seventeen then, running away from my family. And then I met him. He was sceptical about helping me at first, but eventually promised to take care of me, no matter what. And he lived up to that promise, almost killing himself in the process.

I sat at a booth with Storm, Jubilee and Kitty who were admiring my ring. The boys were at the bar, having a competition as to who could finish the maximum number of vodka shots in a minute. John seemed to be winning. Suddenly, Bobby came to our booth and handed us our drinks. He sat next to me and out his arm around my shoulder, effectively pulling me closer to him. We made small talk for a while and I noticed Storm stifling a yawn. She was single handed-ly running the institute after the death of the professor, Scot and Jean. I got up and we effectively ended the party.

While returning to the mansion, Bobby and I were alone in one car. It was one of Scot's two seater. I missed that man. He had been really nice to me and had put himself in danger while trying to save me…thrice! Bobby was driving and he clasped my hand into his. I had leaned onto my side, my head touching the window of the car, as I stared outside. I didn't even notice Bobby's hand on mine.

"Something wrong," he asked and I was broken out from my reverie.

"No," I mumbled, a little too quickly. Bobby just frowned, but then his expression turned back to normal and he stroked my cheek.

"You're scared for the wedding," he stated, quirking his eyebrows up.

"Oh no," I smiled, "I was just thinking about the old times, Bobby. When Professor, Scot, Jean and Logan were all around. There was so much going on around the institute. And not one day went by when we were bored. If it wasn't Magneto or his minions causing mayhem, it was Logan getting under Scot's skin by hitting on Jean, or danger room sessions, or Kitty arguing with the Professor about ethics. When we were students Bobby…life was so…different," I rambled, feeling at a loss of words for what I really wanted to say. I was feeling nostalgic, yes. But there was also a feeling of emptiness.

Bobby sighed, "It's normal, I guess. To remember the good ole days. You're upset that these people, who have played such an important part in your life won't be there at your wedding. But Rogue, they will be there. They will be watching you, in spirit."

He stroked my cheek again and I nodded and went back to staring outside the window, just as we were nearing the gates of the mansion. The driveway was still impeccable, with small, well maintained shrubberies on the side. I thought I saw something move in them, but I wasn't too sure. I dismissed the thought.

Bobby parked the car in the garage. "Want to go for a walk," he asked me.

I wasn't too keen on going back to my bedroom anyway, so I agreed. We walked towards the little pond within the grounds, holding hands, me leaning into his shoulder, letting him guide me. We walked within the premises of the mansion for quite some time, before Bobby started leading me to the fountain.

Ah…the fountain. Where Bobby and Kitty were ice skating all those years ago, the single decisive moment to compel me to take the cure.

Bobby took my face in his hands and hesitate only slightly before placing a gentle kiss on my mouth. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me without abandon, my hands snaking around his neck.

Suddenly I heard him hiss and pull back, quite abruptly. Naturally, thinking my powers had, unbeknownst to me, had kicked in, I started blabbering apologies.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea," I gushed. Bobby looked and me quizzically and I noticed he was holding his left hand in his right. His left hand was bleeding slightly, and when I took his hand into mine, I noticed a small cut on the side of his palm. I looked around and saw a shard of a broken mirror near where we were standing. I picked it up for closer examination and realized that it was, in fact, a piece of mirror. Not glass. A reflective mirror.

We looked around trying to figure out where it came from, and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Although there was a lot of wind and we the shard of mirror was small enough to be carried in the wind.

"Let's get you bandaged," I smiled at Bobby and led him back to the mansion and into the med lab. It was a small cut, more like a scratch. So I just had to clean it up and put a band aid on it.

We went back into our respective bedrooms. Despite having been together for so long, almost five years, we still hadn't slept together. I wanted to wait and Bobby was more than understanding. Truth is, I could not bring myself to sleep with him. Logan was still the last person I thought about at night, and it disturbed me that despite his prolonged absence, he was still such an integral part of me.

I changed into my nightclothes and got into my bed, the ring feeling heavy in my left hand. I looked at it once, before switching off my bedside lamp and drifting off to sleep, while wondering what Logan would be doing right at that very moment.

The next day was a Sunday and I woke up to find Bobby in my room with a breakfast tray. I smiled at him and sat up on my bed, looking at him quizzically.

"Just thought you would like some breakfast in bed," he smiled back and kissed the top of my head.

"Gimme a minute, Ok," I said as I scrambled off my bed and into the bathroom, to brush my teeth, freshen up and pat my hair to look slightly more presentable.

I sat down on my bed, cross legged, opposite Bobby and we shared the pancakes and eggs he had brought up.

Jubilee entered a while later, and all but dragged me out. We were to go shopping, for the wedding. And after that, Jubilee had planned a Bachelorette party for me. I quickly washed, wore blue jeans, a white top and wrapped a purple scarf around my neck. Purple sandals, and I was good to go.

We shopped for a lot of things. Ours was going to be a simple wedding, and I didn't want a proper big, white, poufy wedding dress. So we bought a normal white dress at the mall. It was strapless and short, with a corset like top and a flow-y skirt. With delicate green embroidery, I had found myself the perfect dress. For the bridesmaid dresses, we bought short, flowery dresses in different colours.

Also, Jubilee insisted we shop for honeymoon lingerie, and so we went to Victoria's Secret. At the end of the very long and tiring day, we arrived at the mansion with arms full of shopping bags. I went back to my room to change for my bachelorette party. I dressed in black shorts, a white top and a black corset over the white top.

I stood in front of the full length mirror in my room and combed my hair. Suddenly, I saw something flash behind me, through the mirror. I looked around but saw nothing. When I turned back around to face the mirror, I almost screamed.

I was staring, not at my own reflection, but at Logan. He seemed to be inside the mirror, and I couldn't fathom how. I touched the mirror, but all my fingers encountered were the cold, flat surface of the mirror.

"Logan," I whispered, staring at him. He looked somehow different. His mutton chops were gone, and his hair was tamer. He looked more human now. He raised his hand too, but couldn't get it out.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and opened it again. But he was still there. No hallucination. I touched the mirror again and found myself wanting desperately to get inside. And suddenly, I stumbled inside, into Logan's arms.

I jumped into his arms, catching his waist with my legs and kissed him abundantly. He kissed back, his tongue demanding entrance into my mouth and I didn't hesitate to grant him his wish. After the initial burst of passion on seeing him after so long subsided, I let go of him. We were both panting as he put me down on my feet.

"Missed me kid," he asked, smirking.

"Logan, how did you get in here," I asked, dismissing his question completely.

"I don't know," he said simply shrugging his shoulders.

I leaned back, on what I knew was the inside of my mirror, and found myself falling on my behind and into my room. I got up and saw that Logan was still inside.

"Get out of there Logan," I demanded.

"I can't," he stated simply.

"Storm!" I screamed running out of my room, hoping to find some help.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Kind of like Mirror of Erised meets X Men. I know it's abrupt, but at this point my brother entered my bedroom and dumped water on me to wake me up. So the dream couldn't continue. I may just end up writing more of this. But at this stage, I'm just happy with it being a oneshot. Do review and let me know what you think about it...<strong>


End file.
